Never Forget That
by Myra109
Summary: "We will always love you," their mother finished. "Never forget that." Jack and Jenny tell their parents they're dating, part of the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks series, incest


_This takes place after Fear (And Love) Never Knocks._

 _Request made by Godzilla183._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

"Do you think it's about time we told them?" Jack murmured, staring at the ceiling.

Jack and his girlfriend/sister were lying on Jenny's bed, side by side. Their hands were intertwined between them, and they weren't really doing anything. Most kids would've been bored, but whenever they were together, even the most bland activities, like reading a textbook, or the most plain things, such as rice cakes or a white crayon, seemed interesting.

Jenny sighed. "I don't know. Our friends didn't freak out… but then, again, they're our friends. Our parents are an entirely different story."

Jack pursed his lips. "I know, but I feel guilty hiding this from them. Besides, we can't hide our relationship forever. They're going to find out one of these days, and I'd rather them hear it from us than one of our friends' parents."

Jenny blinked. "I know, but we need to figure out how to approach the conversation. I mean, we can't just walk up to them and blurt out that we're dating, like we did with our friends."

Jack nodded. "I know. We also need to figure out how to get them to sit down long enough to listen to us."

Jack and Jenny's parents always seemed to be running around. If they weren't at work, they were on date night or out with friends or… basically, Jack and Jenny almost never saw their parents. Even if they were in the same house, the children and the adults rarely crossed paths (which was saying something because the house wasn't that big).

"Yep," Jenny agreed. "Aren't you scared they won't understand?"

Jack nodded. "Of course I'm scared. Every time I think about telling them, my heart beats faster. I start sweating. Even if our parents don't spend much time with us, I don't want them to hate us. I wish everyone could understand that… we didn't have a choice in the matter. We didn't choose to fall in love. I wish people could understand that."

"Me, too," Jenny agreed.

Their lips touched, and for a moment, everything was perfect.

But then a sharp gasp alerted them of another presence, and they turned to see their parents standing in the doorway, gazing at their children in utter shock.

"That's one way to tell them," Jack murmured after a straight sixty seconds of silence.

* * *

"I guess we first knew there was something between us when we were really young. I remember feeling closer to Jack from the moment he was born," Jenny stated. "I thought it was just a big sister relationship with her little brother. I thought it was normal. When I was around seven, I realized that it wasn't."

Jenny and Jack were sitting on the sofa, their hands locked in Jenny's lap. Their parents were sitting in the arm chairs across from them, and their eyes were focused on their connected hands.

"I felt similar," Jack told them. "When I was around four, I started noticing a feeling. I think that it was always there, but at such a young age, I didn't understand it. I barely noticed it most of the time. I knew that this feeling was stronger than a brother's love for his sister, but I didn't know exactly what is was until a few years later."

"When we shared our first kiss," Jenny finished. "That was last year, a few months before we spent the summer at Grandpa's. We've been together ever since."

Silence reigned. You could've heard a pin drop.

"Are you going to… like, disown us or something?" Jack asked.

Silence lingered for another beat before their parents did something surprising.

They burst out laughing.

Jack and Jenny watched in amazement as their parents clutched their sides, chuckling hysterically.

"Is that what you think?" their mother questioned. "That we would disown you for finding true love, even if it is your sibling?"

"Well, we _did_ ," Jack answered. "Until you said that."

Their parents calmed down, and their father reached over and took Jack's free hand. Their mother did the same with Jenny.

"Kids, we love you so much," their father stressed "We don't care if you love your sibling or someone of the same gender. We don't care if you're ugly, smart, good-looking, challenged, lacking common sense, or painfully logical or _whatever_. In our eyes, you will always be perfect. We will never disown you or hate you. You're our children."

"We will always love you," their mother finished. "Never forget that."

The children leapt into their parents' arms, and the family embraced. Jack and Jenny were on the verge of tears as nearly a year of fear and worry melted away, replaced by relief.

"Thank you," Jack murmured.

"We love you, too," Jenny continued. "Even if we've been kind of distant lately, we will always love you, Mom and Dad."

Jack smiled before the siblings repeated their parents' words back to them:

"Never forget that."

* * *

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading! Bye!_


End file.
